Raven Sword
Raven Sword was a private military company that operated under the mother company Outer Heaven run by Liquid Ocelot. It was based in the United States and utilized the SOP system, using nanomachines to enhance and regulate their senses. The name was based on FOXHOUND member Vulcan Raven. History In 2014, after a riot broke out near the U.S. Embassy in an Eastern European country over disagreements in regards to allowing the U.S. to build an oil pipeline, Raven Sword was deployed in Eastern Europe in order to quell the uprising, although it was rumored that the riot was actually instigated by their commander, Liquid Ocelot, specifically to have an excuse to get them deployed. Six months later, it was later deployed to root out the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. They set up many checkpoints and roadblocks as well placing a curfew in effect, thus making it much more difficult for the Paradise Lost Army to meet up. Officially, it was to protect the people against attacks, but in actuality it was because the Paradise Lost Army held Big Boss's remains, which their de-facto commander, Liquid Ocelot, needed to successfully hijack the SOP system. Equipment Raven Sword troops wore very heavy armor. They wore black, dark green, and gray pants, tactical jackets, and heavy tactical armor around their chest, legs, and hips. They could be seen wearing helmets, shin guards, night vision goggles, balaclavas, headsets, and tactical goggles. Their primary weapon was the standard issue Mk.17/SCAR-H Battle Rifle and their basic sidearm was the GSR pistol. They also used Sub-Machine Guns, preferably PDWs (Personal Defense Weapons) on occasions; the MP7 in particular. Vehicles used include a Humvee armed with an M2 Browning HMG .50 caliber Heavy Machine Gun, and an attack chopper. Raven Sword troops also utilize Gekkos. They presumably also used Dwarf Gekkos when scouting for the Paradise Lost Army's meeting place, disguising them as people.An entity in an overcoat and a brown fedora was tailing Snake while he was tailing a resistance member. As soon as it entered the HQ and was discovered by members of Paradise Lost, it revealed itself to be three Dwarf Gekkos in disguise. The TV spot also implied that the PMC also used a retractable riot helmet, and the HK Mk. 23 SOCOM. Advertisements and logo Raven Sword, alongside the other major PMCs during the events of 2014, utilized various advertisements for their company. One form was via posters, which were given a black background with the Raven Sword logo and slogan on the front. Another form was a TV advertisement. Unlike Praying Mantis, Pieuvre Armement, or fellow American PMC Werewolf, it does not have a narrator. The advertisements depicted a dark area with slight alarm sounds blaring with a crowd of soldiers in riot helmets facing off against an unseen foe (the foe's only given in the first person view) who promptly shoots at the soldiers, killing all but one. The surviving soldier then promptly shoots at the enemy, presumably killing him (static is seen when he shot him), before holstering his gun and causing his helmet to retract and then walking away as the name of the company, its logo, and its slogan pops up and flickers. The Raven Sword logo featured a flying Raven in the middle of the crosshairs of a Sniper scope, as well as the name of the organization at the bottom in stylized letters (with the "R" being in a circle slightly adjoining the scope). Behind the scenes Raven Sword's equipment and presence in Eastern Europe suggests that it specializes in policing and security services. Raven Sword equipment could be imitated by characters in Metal Gear Online before its servers were shutdown. Raven Sword appears to be the most heavily armored of the PMCs, wearing heavy riot gear. As the level appears to be based on Prague, the vest appears to be based on a Czech vest called the FENIX Protector COMBAT. From the map presented in Act 1 Briefing, its headquarters appears to be located in Texas. The Raven Sword logo appears as a custom emblem piece in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Notes and references Gallery File:Ravensword.jpg|Poster for the Raven Sword PMC. File:Ravens Sword (TV).jpg|Still from the Raven Sword TV spot. File:EASTERNEUROPEMIDTOWNNSECTOR.jpg|A Raven Sword soldier holding an MP7. File:Raven_Sword_Humvee.jpg_.jpg|A Humvee deployed by Raven Sword. See also *Praying Mantis *Pieuvre Armement *Werewolf *Otselotovaya Khvatka *Outer Heaven (mother company) Category:Private Military Companies Category:Enemy soldiers